


I'll Never Get Enough

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, just the Doctor appreciates River and goes to see Professor Song for the weekend.  Sweet love making smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Get Enough

The Doctor wearily sat down in the jump seat of the TARDIS and rubbed his hands over his face. He was tired. Old and tired. He had just spent two days with first year university River. He had chased her all over London after she broke into Harrods and stole a whole new wardrobe, then took a double decker bus for a joy ride. Oh, she was maddening! But when a police officer caught her, River very quickly disabled him and had him on the ground with his gun pointed as his head. Even though the Doctor believed in her and knew she wouldn't kill the officer, his hearts had still raced in a bit of fear. The Doctor very quietly said her name and asked her to stop. She was getting better, it had only taken her a few seconds to pull the gun back and put it away. She let the officer go after kissing his memory away with her hallucinogenic lipstick. He hadn't liked watching River kiss another man, but he was relieved with the outcome and told her how proud he was of her.

It was his penance to watch over the young River Song, but it was also his privilege. He was watching her fight the demon inside of her, and she was winning, winning every single day. She was absolutely amazing. Amazing, but exhausting. And after running all over who knows where, he would never leave her without having her get a good night's sleep. She never slept well, the nightmares being so fresh, so he would lay down next to her in her dorm room and chase away the nightmares with touch telepathy so she would sleep. 

He watched her rage and fight the thing that was inside her, and then soothed her the best he could while she slept. Every battle that was won was one step closer to her being and believing she was River Song and he knew that getting sleep was an important part of that process. Who was ever at their best when they didn't sleep? When she woke, he took her to breakfast and then sent her off to class. 

A few hours later he was standing in the same university, watching Professor River Song come out of her office after the last student had left. It was Friday, and her weekends were their time together. If Young River was his penance, Professor Song was his reward. His wife that loved him, that knew him, and that he loved and knew in return. Holding her was like finding a piece of himself that had been missing and fitting it back into place.

When he met her at her office door she melted into his arms and he sighed into her hair, “Hello, Gorgeous.”

“Hello, Sweetie,” she said into his shoulder, “Where have you been this week?”

“London, 1992. Harrods and a double decker bus that almost ended up in the Thames.” River squeezed him a bit tighter. They didn't need to talk about it, they both understood.

The Doctor wound the fingers of one hand around the back of her neck and dipped her head back for a kiss. River's lips opened for him and he moaned softly and pulled her closer. “You aren't tired of me after your little adventure?” she asked, looking up into his eyes.

“I will never have enough of you, River, never ever,” he said in a low voice, kissing her again. “Let's get out of here.”

They walked to River's little house not far from the university. When they got back to her house, she dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes and headed back to her bedroom, intending on changing clothes. The Doctor followed her and grabbed her hands when she started to unbutton her suit. “Let me,” he said. Professor Song loved a tailored suit for teaching, but the Doctor knew what would be underneath. His long fingers opened the jacket and to his delight he found a purple silk and lace bra cupping her breasts. He pulled it of her, sat down her her bed and pulled her toward him, standing her between his legs. His fingers spanned her waist as his lips danced across the swell of skin right above the purple fabric. 

“Is this new?” he asked, his tongue sliding just under the lace at the top.

“Why yes Dear, it is,” she said, her fingers resting on his shoulders. “Do you like it?”

“Mmmmm hmmmm,” the Doctor murmured in reply as his teeth teased at her nipple through the fabric. His fingers found the zipper on her skirt, sliding it to the floor. He moved his head back to look at her. His eyes traced the fullness of her breasts in the lace of the bra, then down across her stomach to see the matching knickers low on her hips. “Beautiful,” he whispered sliding his hands around to cup her bottom. 

River could tell from his gentle touches that today he would set the pace. She had been so rough and demanding in her younger days, and most of the time he had been happy to let her lead the way. But now that she was older, she understood his need to love her at his own pace, to show her how he felt. And she knew that she needed it too. Before she had left Stormcage, she had met so many versions of him that didn't know who she was, that didn't love her, that didn't need her. Every one of those times had hurt and she had missed her husband desperately. Now she would never miss an opportunity to let him show her his feelings.

River reached down and pulled his tie undone. Such a simple gesture, but there was something magical at seeing that bow come undone and then pulling it from his collar. It reminded her of their first wedding of course, but also of every night they ever had together. Very few people ever got to see the Doctor remove that tie, see him loosen that armor, and she loved it when he let her do it. 

She shifted to lay his tie down on her dresser and he stood and moved behind her. He reached his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, his lips coming down to kiss her shoulder. He turned and nuzzled into her hair, his hand coming up to cup her breast. “You are magnificent,” he said to her. “Always have been. But now... the way you... us.....” he trailed off, his lips making their way to her neck. River moaned as his tongue traced the curve of her neck. The Doctor's hands started roaming her body, the curve of her hips, the small waist as he gently suckled on her neck. He pulled his body back form her and unclapsed her bra. She cast it aside and turned to him and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He dropped his jacket and his braces and as soon as his shirt was opened he bent his head and kissed River hungrily. Her hands wound around to his back under his shirt, touching his bare skin as she kissed him back, their tongues twirling around each others. 

River let out a small squeak when the Doctor picked her up suddenly and deposited her on the bed. He shed his shirt and his trousers and then bent his head and captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth as he climbed onto the bed with her. River moaned and arched her back as he suckled and licked at her. She ran her nails ran across his back and shoulders, needing to feel him. His hand teased one nipple while his mouth teased another and River bit her bottom lip, her body moving against him, needing more of him. She pulled his head up to her and kissed him, wrapping her whole body around him. She moved her hips against his, feeling his growing erection through his underwear. 

His mouth plundered hers, wet and hot and demanding and when he slid his mouth from hers and moved down her body, she whimpered in protest. He smiled smugly as he kissed her hip above the lace of her panties. He let his fingers tease around the edges of the lace, feeling the heat of her sex without directly touching it. He kissed the purple silk, his tongue teasing her clit through the fabric and then he quickly pulled the panties down her legs. He let his hands run back up her legs, his long fingers gently grazing her golden skin and then parting her thighs. “Oh River,” her murmured just before his tongue slipped between her folds. 

He tasted and teased her, his tongue probing her slit and teasing her clit. He took one long finger and slipped it inside of her as he sucked hard on her clit, River letting out a mix between a cry and a moan. River bent her knees and lifted her hips, urging him on, but he was determined to keep up his slow pace. His finger continued to move inside of her as he moved and kissed his way back up her body. His mouth found one of her nipples again and sucked, his finger feeling how wet she was and his palm moving against her. 

“Oh god,” River moaned, “Oh my god.” Her hands were roaming over any piece of him she could touch. “Doctor, come here Sweetie. Come to me,” she said, pulling on his arms. He looked up into her eyes and saw the lust and the love there and quickly scrambled up to her. He took off his underwear and pressed his body against hers, kissing her. He wound a hand behind her head and kissed her passionately, giving her back all the love and lust he had seen in her eyes. He pulled back to look at her as he entered her, watching her face as she closed her eyes and arched her whole body against him, whispering his name, his given name.

He lay his forehead against hers and opened his mind to her. She responded in kind and they communicated with touches and emotions and he could feel how she felt when he pulled back and thrust against her. She could feel his love and how lost he was becoming in the sensation, burying himself inside of her over and over. All other thoughts were gone except, _River, River, oh god, River._

She thrust her hips up against him, meeting him every time as the rhythm got faster. He could hear her making the most deliciously wanton sounds, but he could feel her raw, animal _Fuck Me_ in his mind and it drove him mad. There was no thought other than their combined pleasure after that. The sound of skin slapping against skin, the groans and grunts, their combined panting filling the absence until River was screaming and his orgasm was pulsing through his body. 

He moved a bit to lay on his side, but he pulled her to him. “I love you, River,” he said into her hair, still trying to catch his breath. 

“I love you too, Sweetie. That was.... quite amazing.”

“You are a goddess, I know it. A sex goddess sent to torture me until I forget everything but you and never want to leave your bed. I will waste away to nothingness, being led into oblivion by your love making.”

River laughed, “Oh Sweetie. Your brain works too fast for that. I can already feel you thinking about how many different ways you could escape being sent into oblivion.”

“But would I want to? That is the question Professor Song,” he said, flopping onto his back and crossing his arms above his head. “I think I would be quite happy to be lost in your body for eternity.”

She propped herself up with her arms on his chest and looked into his face. She saw nothing but contentment and lazy smiles there. “Well, that all depends on your abilities,” she teased with a tone that bordered on boredom. “Will your Time Lord stamina keep up with my obviously superior goddess stamina and desires?”

The Doctor opened one eye and looked at her. “Is that a challenge?” In answer, River she reached and took his still warm cock in her hand and moved to run her tongue down the length. The Doctor closed his eye and groaned. She was right, his mind was working, but it was working out exactly how many seconds he would last under her delicious lips and how he could make her come 3 more times before dinner. Oblivion, found in River Song, would be delightful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at smut, but hey, sometimes you need to write some smut. :) Follow me on tumblr here - http://www.tumblr.com/blog/tardistexan


End file.
